Existing methods used in fabricating geometric objects from planar polygon-shaped members are not adapted for use by young children. Furthermore, while the known apparatus can be used for classroom instruction with moderate success, a construction kit having more versatility and ease in use is needed.
Known systems employ in addition to the planar polygon-shaped members separate means for connecting the edges of the members. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,942 each edge of each of the polygon-shaped members is provided with matable hinge knuckles. A pin must be inserted through a mated set of knuckles to securely fasten the member edges to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,835 discloses an educational toy construction kit which also has separate fastening devices to attach the edges of the members. Once fastened, however, little if any relative movement between two members is possible. In addition, some of the several fastening means disclosed in the patent require as many as six individual elements to fasten one edge of one member to one edge of another member.
Not only do the separate fastening members of the above devices require precise positioning of the various individual parts to permit assembly, but they require the handling and manipulation of many more parts than just the fundamental polygon-shaped members. Especially for young children, both of these factors generate problems. Often the children have neither the physical coordination nor the patience required to assemble the pieces. In addition, the small fastening members are easily lost. Although these considerations are not as important when the construction kits are used by older children and instructors for geometric analysis, a simpler means of fastening the polygon-shaped members would nevertheless be a significant improvement.